


First aid kit

by 22310



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Who cares?At least I didn't kill myself, did I?





	First aid kit

I have red little bag  
On which written "first aid kit"  
And I know that between   
The bandage and the gloves   
There is tiny box  
With shitload of metallic painkillers   
With enormous amount of blades   
And this knowledge  
Won't let me move from my bed   
Because if I will   
I'm going to open the kit  
Take out the bandage,   
Take out the gloves   
Open the box   
Open my veins.

So I'll lay here   
Until it pass  
And maybe I'll die anyway   
From starving or lack of moves   
Who cares?  
At least I didn't kill myself, did I?


End file.
